Headwear or head coverings for work, sporting activities, or casual dress have taken many forms in relation to style, appearance, shapes, functionality, and types of materials used. Such headwear or head coverings have been in the forms of kerchiefs, bandannas, scarves, turbans, visor caps, beanies, helmets, and the like. Generally, these types of headwear or head coverings are used to protect the wearer's head from the sun, dirt/grime, and debris; and also, at certain times, they serve as sweatbands during vigorous athletic or work activities, absorbing the wearer's perspiration from the head and brow areas. There remains a need for a head covering that securely fits and conforms to the head and brow area and has an integral and curved headband for absorbing perspiration or grime from the brow area while also being effective in protecting the wearer's head and hair from the elements of sun, heat, cold, dirt, and the like.